Golfers are allowed to use a tee in the tee box to raise the golf ball off the ground. The tees are generally constructed from wood, but in the past two decades, some tees have been made of plastic. These wooden or plastic tees are usually left in the tee box after the golfer has hit the ball because the tee is broken, bent, is hit where the golfer cannot see the tee, etc. This leaving of the tee in and around the tee box produces litter and unsightly looking tee boxes. In addition, these used tees could cause environmental hazards if they are washed into streams or mistakenly eaten by animals. Furthermore, golf courses have expensive lawn mowers for grooming the grass to exacting specifications. These wooden or plastic tees may cause damage to the lawn mowers, thereby costing the golf course thousand of dollars in repairs.